With Arms Wide Open
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: Five years after Noah and the rest of the glee kids graduated, Noah married his long time crush, and high school sweetheart, Rachel. Now giving birth to their third child.  future fic


_**Well I was thinking of the meaning of the song 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed. And well since I used it in one story, I was thinking of a future fic of Glee. All told in Rachel's POV**_

_**Plot: Five years after Noah and the rest of the glee kids graduated, Noah married his long time crush, and high school sweetheart, Rachel. Now they are celebrating for a tony award when Rachel tells him she's having his third child, after giving birth to the twins five and a half years ago.**_

**Relationships: Puckleberry, Quinn/ Finn, Tina/Artie**

**With Arms Wide Open**

_Well I just heard the news today,_

_Seems my life is going to change,_

_I close my eyes begin to pray,_

_Tears of joy stream down my face._

Tonight after four weeks of not telling him, and refusing sex, I Rachel Barbra Berry – Puckerman, am going to tell my husband of three years I am having his third child. Noah has changed from the sophomore he was, he changed for Elizabeth and Nick our first borns. As I walked out to the stage of the Tony awards, I had won my fourth Tony for my role in The Sound Of Music.

When I got to the stand where the announcers were, my smile that had been planted upon my face grew wider. I took the Tony, then I started my speech. "I guess if you had told me when I was eight years old, I would win a Tony and be where I am today, I would faint... god that sounded better in my mind..." I paused as the crowd laughed sort of. "But any ways, I would like to thank my fathers, my mom, my amazing husband, and my two children for pushing me to get everything, and sending their love. Plus to my cast mates, the amazing people who put up with me for the months on stage, my friends, and to all my fans, I couldn't do any of this without you're support."

As I walked off the stage there was Noah, he is still taller then I am, his Mohawk gone, and his green eyes still make me melt. On his left was a little boy standing at two foot eight about five years old, who had brown hair in a Mohawk like Noah had, green eyes, and wore a black dress shirt with black slacks (Noah's outfit he picked for him) this was Nick. Then the little girl standing at two foot seven on his right the same age as Nick, wore brown hair to her shoulders, green eyes, and wore a gold dress (looked like the dress the girls in regionals wore) was Elizabeth.

"You did great," Noah said with a smile.

The two hugged my legs, I looked down to see them. A finger came to my chin and made me look up into Noah's eyes. They sparkled as he smiled. His arms wrapped around me, and mine wrapped around him.

"Are you going to kiss now?" Elizabeth asked in her cute voice.

We backed away. "No, of course not girls have cooties." Nick responded in his smart logical sense.

Nick was Noah as a child; he acted tough, showed off to the ladies, and acted smart. But in ways he was like me; a perfectionist, and 'needs applause to live' believe me it gets annoying after a while when he performs something on his guitar and we don't clap after that. Elizabeth on the other hand is more me when I was her age then Noah; she's the shy girl, quiet, loves singing, and talked to her best friend Lilly – Tina and Artie's little girl. She had Noah's sweet charms, and his guitar abilities.

...

Later that evening

...

We got home soon after, and waited for our guests to come. You see Noah and I have a party for our achievements, and we invite our friends, but since he has gotten his mmva, and his grammy awards with his band with Artie, Finn, and Dave, we have to celebrate two things. Well three things if you want to include the b.o.t.w (baby on the way) news. I wonder how the rest of the glee kids are up to since they have plans on this day. Santana and Mike are in Paris, Brittney and Matt are travelling Europe, and Mercedes has a concert to manage. We haven't heard from Kurt in ages, so we couldn't invite him, last we heard he had started a fashion line. I looked around, my parents were here, I was just waiting for them to come in the living room where I was going to tell them, they were the third on the list to tell. First was Quinn, second was Tina, then so on. I saw a short man with curly hair with white skin, a woman that looked like me except older, then a tall dark man. These were Shelby, Darren (short one (my dad)), and Miles (the tall one (daddy)). I sent Noah to go get a few extra things with Nick, and Elizabeth.

"Rachel, hunny what is the big news?" mom asked.

I smiled. "Well I planned a song to sing about it, I find it easier then just saying it." I said.

They all nodded. The music started playing after pressing a button on the remote that had been in my hands. I placed it down on the table and sang.

_[Verse 1:]  
Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby

[Verse 2:]  
Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby.

I stopped and saw their expressions, they were filled with content and joy.

Mom was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh, Rachel you're having another baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said with a smile upon my face.

They got up off their seats and hugged me. I slowly hugged them back.

"How far along?" dad asked.

"About three months." I smiled. "Oh mom, did you happen to bring Beth along? Quinn's been bugging me to ask."

"She said she wanted to be with h- of course I brought her, she's a part of you're life. She's with Noah, and you're children."

I nodded. This was going to be a long while.

_..._

_Five minutes after eight pm – Quinn arrives – No POV_

_..._

Quinn and Finn came to the party with their children: Celeste (3), and Marvin (5). Rachel walked up and smiled. "Hey you four awesome people," she said. "Go enjoy the space while we wait for everyone else."

Quinn looked at her friend since grade eleven, and sighed. "Did you tell Noah yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't found the right time with everything happening, he's been busy with his new album, and all that, that tonight he's being told." Rachel stated. "I think he's making those excuses up though."

Quinn nodded, but when she saw the pained expression upon Rachel's face she asked. "What's with the face?"

"I guess I'm just sad, that we don't get to be around each other that often alone." Rachel said with a soft tone.

"Put you're foot down then, and get him to try and do something romantic once in a while." she said.

Rachel nodded then heard the door open to see Tina, Artie, and Noah walk in. They were fallowed by three children. Rachel smiled at them. "Hey," Noah said.

"Hey, we're going to announce something, something before the party starts." Rachel gleamed with joy.

The three nodded as they walked into the living room of the penthouse.

When everyone was in the living room Rachel and Quinn waited for everyone to stop talking before they could start. Quinn also had somethings to announce to everyone.

"Well as you all know, we're here to celebrate the awards given to Noah, and Rachel, but me and Rachel have bigger better news then you guys." Quinn smiled.

Rachel nodded. "Right well my news is... well Noah would know the whole song, as he sang it to me when we were back in high school, and sang it in Regionals of senior year plus has it on his album as a cover." She turned on the song called 'With Arms Wide Open' Grace of the Saints' – Noah and Finn's band – version.

Noah smiled as he realized his wife was pregnant, he closed his eyes, then tears of joy streamed down his face. Finn looked eagerly at his wife wanting her to tell her news.

"Well first bit of news, I'm pregnant. Second, I have a role in Nikita. And yeah that's my news." she smiled.

As soon as Quinn finished the two men picked up their loves of their lives and kissed them, and reminded them both they loved them.

"I love you Rachel Berry – Puckerman." Noah smiled.

Rachel returned the smile, eyes watered as she heard him say that.

**...**

**Six months later**

**...**

Rachel was due any day now, so Noah stayed home to take care of his wife, and to make sure he's there to see the baby boy the two were bringing into the world they knew. Rachel was in the kitchen at about seven thirty making a simple sandwich when she heard liquid spill. She looked down to see water underneath her.

"PUCK!" she screamed.

It was the first time Rachel had used his name he used when he was in high school.

She screamed his name as she tried to walk, but she was about to slip when Noah caught her and picked her up and pain shot threw her stomach.

They got to the car with Nick and Elizabeth fallowing behind. All the Puckermans were in the car, and that was when Noah started the car.

"Breath Rachel," he said in a calm voice.

"What do you think I'm doing Puck?" she yelled.

He gave her the 'can you stop calling me that?' look. "Rach, calm down... take deep breaths."

She did as she was told. Within minutes they had stopped in the hospital. The pain started to kick in. The contractions were every five seconds.

Fifteen minutes later, after screaming I hate you over and over again, Rachel and Noah saw their child, they named him Eli Alexander Berry – Puckerman. They both smiled at the new born they didn't know was going to be on top of the music industry today, and married his best friend, Celeste Hudson in Vegas at the age of sixteen.

**...**

_If I had just one wish,_

_only one demand,_

_I hope he's not like me,_

_I hope he understands,_

_He can take his life and hold it by the hand,_

_And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

**...**

**Hope you liked my story, please review it brings a smile upon my face.**

**P.S: for those who read this earlier when i had down four foot eight for the five year olds sorry i thought i put down a different number, and i apologize for that.**


End file.
